All Bad
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Harry spends the nightin the hospital wing an realises it's not all bad. Featurs MissCHSparkels OC Romulus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The story is an idea I got while reading _Hogwarts read the _series by MissCHSparkles and I give her full credit for the OC Romulus. **

Harry woke up in the Hospital wing after what was a nasty accident in potions, he remembered inhaling the fumes from Neville's potion as he pulled said boy out the way.

As he got up Harry heard a pained whimper and walked over to the closed curtains. Looking around them he saw Romulus White wrapped in bandages, Romulus eyes grew wide as Harry came in but Harry shushed him.

"Don't panic you'll only hurt your self." Harry said in a gentle voice that he reserved only for those closest to him but Harry knew what a werewolf went through on a full moon, Romulus deserved the special treatment.

Harry adjusted the pillows ever so carefully, he lifted Romulus and checked the bandages and noticed the blood pouring through. Harry shook his head. "This is where he bit you." Romulus looked at the raven haired boy in shock when he heard the soft, almost pained note in his voice.

Harry unwrapped the bandages not saying a word and for some strange reason Romulus didn't feel the need to tell him to stop, he felt safe, well cared for and there was no point in waking Madam Pomfrey in the middle of the night.

Harry let out an audible gasp making Romulus looked down in shame , he should have known Harry would see what a monster he was, the scar that ran from over his shoulder down his right side and half his back. The old wound that Greyback had given him had ripped open last night at the full moon but what happened next surprised Romulus, he felt soft lips press against his skin, on the scar at his shoulder. Romulus relaxed as the touch left his skin, soft material brushed against his side cleaning the wound, fresh gauze placed against the rip and finally fingers gently grazed his skin as the fresh bandages were wrapped around his torso, chest and shoulder.

"Where did you learn that?" Romulus posed the innocent and obvious question and Harry didn't answer, his fingers lightly trace the place on his chest where material met skin looking deep in thought.

Harry looked through everything, he'd never tell his friends this but he felt that for some reason he could trust Romulus.

"My Aunt and Uncle hate me, they never hurt me but I was my cousin Dudley's favourite punch bag and his friends, for lack of a better word, loved to help. My relatives." Harry said the word with obvious disdain. "Couldn't care less so I had to learn to take care of myself." Romulus had a dark look.

"When I change my parents left me, I still live with them but they don't care." Harry gave him a small smile as he checked the bandages over.

"Your strange Harry, knowing what I am, most people would freak but you..." Romulus could see some kind of understanding in Harry's eyes.

"In my second year and this year all I've heard are whispers about how I should be locked up or sent away." Harry shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed. "I may not be a werewolf but I know what it's like to not be accepted, I've had it my whole life."

Romulus reached up tracing the raven haired boys hair line and he realised that there was more than just prejudice against his kind.

Emerald eyes looked into Amber ones and the two seemed to share something, a bond, knowing that they finally had someone their own age who understood.

"You should get some sleep." Harry said, his voice a little above a whisper. Romulus leaned back down and got into bed but just as Harry made to go he felt a soft tug on his sleeve.

Harry smiled at the older Slytherin and rather then going back to his own bed he slipped into the covers and rested his head next to the werewolf.

* * *

><p>The next morning Madam Pomfrey was fuming and was ready to charge out of the hospital wing when Minerva and Severus walked in.<p>

"Where is Potter?" McGonagall said crisply.

"I don't know, he wasn't in his bed this morning." Poppy said irritated but kept her voice quiet.

Severus kept quiet and walked over to check on his student and was shocked at what he saw.

"I believe I've located Mr Potter."

Poppy and Minerva looked in and nearly awed at what they saw. Both boys laid facing each other taking shallow breaths with faint smile on their lips but in the night their fingers had laced together. Poppy, much to her delight could see the old bandages on the side in the waste container meaning that she need not wake either boy up though she did take a rather nice photo of the two.

* * *

><p>Harry finally felt himself stir from the first peaceful sleep he'd had since the year began and could feel a slight warmth next to him. Looking at Romulus he could defiantly say that the hospital wing wasn't all bad.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Harry." The twins walked over with over bright grins on their faces, sitting opposite Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" Harry said nonchalant, keeping the suspicion out of his voice.

"Nothing." Fred started slowly.

"Though we do."George continued.

"Want to know."

"What's with you."

"And a Mr Romulus White." They finished together and Harry chocked on his drink.

"What?" Ron asked for him as Hermione rubbed his back.

"Well." George started just as slowly as his brother but sped up as he met Harry's glare. "Madam Pomfrey had this picture of you two and we thought..." George trailed of shrugging. Harry held his hand out until the wizard photo was place in his hand. A smile played on his lips as he looked at it, him and Romulus, this must have been taken in the hospital wing. It had only been a week ago but Harry thought longingly of the peaceful sleep and he was sure it was curtsey of the werewolf's presence.

"Mate what...?" Ron stuttered out. Harry blushed slightly, he knew how this looked and he couldn't tell them what had happened without them knowing about Romulus.

"That's for me to know only, just drop it Hermione." Harry interrupted as the muggle born opened her mouth and she looked taken aback and shocked.

Harry jumped up from dinner and walked out to the quiet lakes edge. Some thing grabbed his shoulder and Harry jumped up and pressed his wand into their throat.

"Whoa, I just came to see you." Romulus said with his hands in the air looking at Harry wearily.

Harry slipped the wand back into his robes. "Sorry just." Harry handed Romulus the photo. "Fred and George found it and they asked but, well..." Harry trailed off.

"You can't tell them." Romulus traced Harry's hairline just like he'd done not so long ago moving closer to the boy, their lips inches apart. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just sick of everything. You don't tell people so you don't get the stares but I do." Harry felt ashamed as the tears crept into his voice.

Romulus' heart went out to the Gryffindor and he gave the only comfort he could by pulling him into a hug. Harry trembled in his arms but didn't cry, people like them never cry.

Romulus chuckled as Harry went half limp in his arms, _wow the poor guy is tired_. Then again after reading about those nightmares he had, Romulus wasn't surprised. He hitched the smaller boy on his hip and Harry's arms drifted lazily around the Slytherin's neck. Romulus chuckled more and realised just how light Harry was, frowning slightly Romulus took the secret passage up to the hospital wing, Harry having fallen asleep completely.

Romulus removed Harry's glasses and had to smile at the younger boy, his lips were slightly parted as he breathed and he looked so young and vulnerable, like a little kid you just wanted to hold and protect.

In the hospital wing Poppy repressed a girlish sequel when they came in the empty ward.

"Poppy did you ever give Harry that examination? He weighs less then a brick." Poppy sighed and had Romulus put Harry on the bed. When Poppy finished she sighed, he hadn't put any weight on.

Poppy left mumbling about giving Harry all sorts of potions but Romulus didn't notice as he once again traced Harry's hair line, it had become such a natural thing now, how had he got so close to the great Harry Potter? He chuckled at his own thought and decided to lay down next to the Gryffindor for the night. With a wave of his wand the hospital curtains surrounded them as he eased into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>When Romulus woke up he felt someone softly tracing his side where his scar lay, as he looked up Harry abruptly stopped and blushed.<p>

"Sorry I just wondered..."

"Why my scar opened up?" Harry nodded and blushed some more. "It's OK to ask Harry, well I guess the best way to describe it is like a war wound, it heals but it's weaker then any where else so when I change it tears." Romulus shrugged slightly but Harry could see the flash of pain in his eyes and his insides twisted. Why did this happen to him?

At that moment Madam Pomfrey came in talking aboout how Harry needed to come and take a potion every day after dinner making the boy groan quietly about spending enough time in the hospital wing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stood not to far from the lake watching, just watching. She did this a lot and sometimes Ron joined her and so did the twins. Ginny was often here to glare and then turn away but Hermione still watched, not understanding why Harry was suddenly so close to this boy. Romulus was nice enough but there must have been something that made them click like that. Harry was laughing at something and leaned across, lacing his fingers threw Romulus' as they walked along the black lake.

The day was warm and the twins and Lee could be seen selling some new product not far from the big tree and had a large crowd around them.

She watch silently as Romulus moved his arm around Harry shoulders. They walked in time, each pace in perfect sink. It was unearthly but yet somehow completely natural at the same time.

"You OK Hermione?" She looked over her shoulder to see Ron who walked over and looked towards the lake, his brow furrowed , what was with those two?

* * *

><p>"Come on Romulus lets go to Hogsmead?" Harry whined.<p>

"No we're not all the boy-who-can-escape-detention." Romulus smirked.

Harry laughed and reached out for the others hand as they walked, he could see Hermione again, her quest to find answers would be her undoing someday.

"Oh please." Harry begged, pouting slightly and Romulus mentally slapped himself when he thought how good Harry looked like that.

Romulus moved his arm up to the boys shoulders and thought, "OK but if we get caught you owe me big time." He said firmly and Harry grinned, kissing his cheek quickly and gently.

* * *

><p>Hermione was worried, she hadn't seen Harry since the lake and he'd just disappeared. She walked the hall listening and waiting for him to show up but by curfew there was still no sign of him. She stayed out and waited and waited but still no sign so finally she returned to the common room. At two in the morning she didn't expect to see anyone on the way as she contemplated going to Professor McGonagall she heard it, a quiet giggle.<p>

"Shush Harry, you'll get us in trouble." Romulus, it had to be, what on earth were he and Harry doing in the middle of the night, a thought flashed up in her mind and she pushed it down, Harry wasn't even sixteen yet. She shivered and ran strait to Gryffindor tower and into the common room.

* * *

><p>Harry let out a giggle and was, well, hyper, they'd eaten so many Honeydukes sweets that they were bouncing off the walls and couldn't calm down.<p>

"Shush Harry, you'll get us in trouble." Romulus said in a loud whisper.

"So will you." Harry said pushing him gently into a hidden corridor. They burst out into silent giggle fits.

"It's a good job tomorrows Sunday." Harry nodded and giggled again though not as loudly. He looked at Romulus seeing how the silver half moon that shined threw the high window shimmered on his skin, illuminating his features perfectly. Harry mentally shook himself.

"Come on." Harry hissed slightly. "Room of requirement." He said tip toeing silently through the halls until they reached the seventh floor. Going threw the door the werewolf was the one who tripped as he walked backwards, Harry reached out but only fell with him instead. The two collapsed and Harry pushed up on his forearms.

"Real smooth." Harry laughed as Romulus narrowed his eyes. The Griffindor felt a leg wrap around his and then... WHAM! His back hit the floor as they were rolled over. "And that was just charming." He snarked slightly winded. They paused for a slight second and then laughed like there was no tomorrow to the point they rolled on their sides but couldn't focus on separating.

"You know we are never going to get to sleep tonight." Romulus pointed out.

"I'd rather stay awake." Harry grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

It was time for the summer holidays and they sat in the RofR Harry's head leaning on the werewolf's shoulder.

It was nice, Voldemort was dead, the Death Eaters in prison and the Gryffidor, Slytherin Rivalry was just for fun and the holidays were coming.

Harry was lucky, he'd be going to Grimmauld with Sirius and Remus for the summer but he felt sorry for Romulus, Harry had finally given in.

He was hopelessly in love with the brown hair beauty but was to chicken to try and kiss him, properly that was.

Romulus looked down at Harry and frowned. Dammit the boy was far to cute not to fall for. Even though he didn't want to spoil their friendship he couldn't hold back any longer. It was torture being around the ravenette and not being able to really be with him.

"Harry." He cursed the shake in his voice as those large innocent eyes turned to him. He gently gripped the Gryffindors chin and pressed his lips against the others.

He registered they were soft and plump but slightly chapped, then he registered the added pressure and he nearly jumped for joy but decided to coax the other into a slightly deeper, more passionate kiss.

Later they'd laugh about how cliché it all was and deal with a jealous Ginny, angry Ron, slightly hesitant but supportive Hermione but worst of all, the Twins teasing them.

But that was later, for now they enjoyed each others company in the fire light and listen to breathing and heartbeats.

Harry personally thought some good thing definitely came out of the hospital wing.

**A/N: I know this is short but I felt I had to wrap it up some how as it was only intended to be a one-shot anyway. Hope you all enjoyed it :)**


End file.
